


All This Time

by jochuua



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Unrequited Love?, chuulip - Freeform, chuuves - Freeform, idk how to tag, kinda sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jochuua/pseuds/jochuua
Summary: just a short drabble. dont know how to write a summary but hope u enjoy!! lol pls read this.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 22





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t written in a brick and it’s my first time  
> writing a loona fic. pls be kind :(  
> lol thought of this while making that fuckass dalgona coffee (my hand hurts like shit)  
> anyway pls enjoy!! 
> 
> p.s. this wasn’t proofread at all so sorry for any mistakes but yolo ig

It’s weird. I don’t really remember when it started; when I started paying extra attention to the way you always paid extra attention to your bangs when you caught your reflection in a window, and the way your tongue touched your front teeth when you smiled, and the way the world seemed to sparkle when you smiled. Small, mundane things you did just seemed to catch my eye. I guess ever since the day we met, something had just reeled me in.

Our first introduction. You beamed up at me and took my hand.  
“I’m Kim Jiwoo! We’re friends now!”  
I still remember your red-stained cheeks, your too-many-teeth-for-your-mouth, your bright eyes.

My 16th birthday. You snuck up behind me in class, covering my eyes with your hands.  
“Guess who!” You teased, trying to disguise your voice. Too bad I could already tell it was you from the faint giggle I heard approaching. Still, I feigned confusion. Anything to make you happy I suppose.  
A small gift placed in my hands, birthday wishes said and that expectant smile as I opened the package. It was only a small charm, matching the one attached to your phone. I loved it. I loved you.

A couple years later. We’re standing outside school about to go in for graduation. You took my hand and we walked in together. That day was emotional for everyone. I remember holding you in my arms, feeling you cry into my shoulder as we said our goodbye to each other. It’s weird how the world works, after being glued to each other’s side for so long, we’d finally taken different paths. I longed to hold you longer, to turn back time, just so I could have a few moments more with you. 

A year after we parted ways. We decided to catch up in a café close to our old school. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but you’d changed. Grown up a bit. Hearing your laugh made me relieved though. Your laugh never changed. It made me feel at home. Exchanging memories and talking about the past year and what you’d been up to. We spent so long in that café and yet it wasn’t long enough. I’d missed you. Much more than I’d like to admit. Seeing you again seemed to rekindle the love I’d had for you, not that it’d faded since we last spoke.  
I looked at your glass of lukewarm hot chocolate, a little less than half full. I looked out the window and at the sun setting, telling me that time was running out.

“Jiwoo, I-“  
“Oh yeah! Jungeun, have I told you about my girlfriend, Sooyoung yet?”

Ah.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be a blur. The sounds of your rambling drowned out by a million and one thoughts running through my head. That smile I treasured so much, for someone I’d never even met. It seemed so unfair.  
I was the one who bought you that hairclip during the summer fair.  
I was the one who cheered you on at the school talent show.  
I was the one who held your hand when you got your flu shot.  
I was the one who carried you to the nurses office when you fell down the stairs that one time.  
I was the one that comforted you when you were sad.  
I was the one who had loved you all this time.

And yet, all I could do was watch you smile and laugh with all that love in your eyes. It was glaringly obvious how happy you were together and I would do anything to keep you this happy. Even if it meant giving you up to someone else.

But a small part of me just wished that maybe, it could’ve been me.


End file.
